


Rape Bait

by AssassinateMe



Category: DCU (Comics), Green Lantern (Comics), The Flash (Comics)
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Consensual Non-Consent, M/M, Rape Roleplay, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Size Kink, Trans Barry Allen, Underage Rape/Non-con, cum stuffing, womb penetration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:35:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23217118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AssassinateMe/pseuds/AssassinateMe
Summary: Barry gets de-aged back to a teen and irritates Hal into taking him by force.
Relationships: Barry Allen/Hal Jordan
Comments: 8
Kudos: 244





	Rape Bait

**Author's Note:**

> It's been a while so sorry! Oz I have been busy with school and such. Hopefully will get around to filling some requests soon! Have a good day!

"Whoa Bear, what happened to you?" Hal asks. He comes to join Barry by the console and Barry looks up at him with a bland expression. 

"An incident with a villain turned my body back in time- apparently," Barry says. Hal can definitely see that. He's obviously a teenager of some age again, all small and lanky and lean. He's pretty cute all things considering. 

"Can you not just speed yourself back to your right age?" Hal asks. 

"I could. _If_ I had my speed," Barry replies. Hal makes a quiet 'oh'. "Bruce already has a fix in progress but it takes time to cultivate. Until then, I'm just stuck like this." 

"So you're just killing time?" Hal asks. He leans back to look down Barry's back with interest. Barry nods. 

"Unfortunately," he says. 

" _Well_ , I could help you kill some time," Hal offers. Barry looks at him questioningly at first then with some disgust. 

"You're into this?" he asks. 

"I'm into _you_ ," Hal assures. 

"I don't think that makes it any better, Hal," Barry assures. Hal scoffs a noise at the look Barry gives him. 

"What? It's still you and it's not like you have your teenage mind, right? What's the problem? It's not like I'd even _think_ about it otherwise," he says. 

"I'm like fifteen," Barry says. " _Maybe_. You sound like a pedophile." 

"I'm _not_ ," Hal replies in annoyance. Barry rolls his eyes and looks away again. Hal firms his lips. "What then? You want some ice cream or something?" he asks sarcastically. 

"My blood sugar is actually really low in this body," Barry says. "I should head home, anyways. No point in waiting here." 

"Want some company?" Hal asks. Barry looks at him suspiciously before finally nodding. There's definitely something annoying about coming to Barry looking for sex and getting rebuffed but Hal likes him enough to hang out with him even if they're not fucking. Barry straightens out his clothes, definitely not his, before moving to Hal. He's _very_ small and it makes Hal smirk. 

"Don't be a creep," Barry says. Hal wraps an arm around his slim waist to pick him up. He's really light, too. Barry wraps an arm around his shoulders to hold on like he normally does except this time it's a bit harder for him to reach. 

"I'm not," Hal says. He grins and Barry doesn't look too amused in return but doesn't say anything. They fly off and Hal gets a good feel of Barry's slight form against his own. He loves Barry when he's big and built with his gorgeous ass and thighs but this is appealing in a new and taboo way. And Hal has always liked the taboo. Maybe Barry will change his mind after he's calmed down some more. 

It is a little weird standing in the hall in front of Barry's apartment while he unlocks the door. Hal looks around wearily and quickly hustles them both inside once it's open. He's been here a dozen times over and spreads himself over the couch to get comfortable. Barry leaves for the kitchen. 

"Want anything?" Barry asks.

"I'm good!" Hal says. Barry returns with a popsicle and sits himself in his recliner to turn the TV on. It's hard to watch that when Barry starts eating. He might be oblivious sometimes but he has to know what he's doing. Hal just stares as Barry licks and sucks his treat with plenty of enthusiasm. He even takes it deep in his mouth and comes just short of deepthroating the damn thing. Barry hums happily the entire time as he watches TV and licks any that drips onto his fingers off with his tongue. Hal's rock hard immediately thinking about slamming into Barry's soft mouth. As small as he is now, it would be a struggle to stuff his cock down his throat and that thought makes Hal even hornier.

Barry doesn't seem to notice…

Hal doesn't see what the problem is. It's not like Barry is _actually_ a kid. He just temporarily has his younger body. He acted like Hal was confessing to wanting to fuck kids or something when he _knew_ that wasn't what he was saying. Barry gets away with being a prick a lot more often than people think. Hal's annoyed again in addition to being horny now. 

"I'm gonna shower," Barry says. He licks some more sweetness off his fingers and Hal's cock throbs. 

"Need some help?" he asks. Barry looks at him coldly. 

"Pervert," he says. Hal scowls. Barry really just seems to be in a mood to tick him off today. He knows it's because Barry is frustrated but that doesn't mean he has to take it out on him. Hal waits to hear the shower running before rubbing his hard on through his jeans. He's not a small man at all and he gladly fantasizes about Barry letting him wreck his tight little teen pussy. His body is probably still a virgin and everything. 

Barry showers quicker than Hal was expecting and he doesn't get a chance to properly touch himself before he hears the water turn off again. He listens to Barry rustle around before coming back out now only clad in one of his much too large shirts. Hal can see _most_ of his thighs and his soft, dewy legs. He haphazardly covers his hardon as Barry comes to settle in his recliner again. 

"I can't even get any work done like this," Barry complains. 

"Well what did you do as a kid to keep busy?" Hal asks. 

"As a kid?" Barry murmurs. He moves and Hal realises he really _is_ only wearing a shirt. Just a few inches up from the bottom of his shirt is his exposed pussy, pretty and brushed with thin blonde hairs. Now he's just teasing. Hal swallows and discreetly tries to shift his erection to be less noticable. 

"Fifteen? I was just starting to take T, I think. Yeah, it made me horny _all_ the time so usually I just passed time rubbing off on stuff," Barry says. Hal stares at him as he laughs fondly. "I'd pile my pillows up, mount them, and just hump them until I came. Or I'd find stuff to fuck myself with. There was this brush with a ridged handle I liked a lot." 

He's definitely doing this on purpose now. Hal is pissed. He stands and Barry looks up at him curiously as he walks over to his chair. He grabs a handful of Barry's hair and it takes less effort than he expected to move him. Barry grabs his wrist to uselessly try to push him off. 

"Hal! What are you-!" Barry yelps but he's cut off when Hal pushes his face against his hard cock. He swallows nervously and Hal takes his cock out of his pants. 

"Open," Hal says. Barry twists and worms to try to get away but he's so small, it doesn't take any effort to keep him in place. 

"I said no, Hal!" Barry says. 

"Yeah but now you're just asking for it, Bear," Hal replies. He pries Barry's mouth open with his fingers and pushes the head of his cock inside his soft mouth. It already looks like a mouthful for his young body. 

"Don't bite, okay? You don't have your speed healing if I have to pop you one," Hal says. Barry glares up at him. He tries to pull back again but Hal holds his head steady with both hands now and pushes him further down. His warm mouth feels so good, Hal groans. Barry pushes hard at his hips to try to keep him away but it doesn't work. He muffles out unhappy noises around Hal's thick cock, lips spread thin and wide. 

"That's it," Hal groans. He sinks in deeper until he feels Barry gag. He hasn't even reached his throat yet but his body isn't as accustomed to deepthroating as it was before and Barry struggles. Hal knits both hands tightly in his hair to keep control of him as he pushes further. Barry chokes around him, spit running down his chin and Hal's cock, and he winces his eyes closed. 

"Come on, babe, relax and let me rape your throat," Hal says. Barry hits his hips but it doesn't do much. Hal pulls out again to let Barry breathe and he gasps and chokes for air, his mouth wet with spit and precum. 

"It's not gonna fit, Hal," he rasps. "Just stop." 

"You said that the first time, too," Hal says. He pushes his cock back into Barry's mouth and again Barry makes an undignified muffle and tries to shove off and again Hal won't let him. He fucks into Barry's mouth gradually and works his way back deeper than before. Hal groans as he feels Barry's tight throat around the head of his cock, spasming as he chokes and gags. Tears bead in his eyes as they roll back. 

"Remember our first time? You rape baited me for like a week before Iris told me what was up," Hal says. He laughs. "Then I pinned you down and fucked your throat raw for nearly an _hour_. You came so hard when you finally passed out." He groans as he pulls Barry further down on his cock, gripping his head to force inch after inch into his tight, resistant throat. He can see Barry's hips twitching and jerking as he squirms and his cute little pussy getting drenched. 

"You were so wet I could just shove my cock in you without even waking you up. Remember, you woke up full of my cum and I just had to hold you down until I was finished?" Hal says. Barry still writhes violently as Hal force feeds him his cock. He feels so good and when Hal leans to look, he can see the massive bulge in Barry's slender throat. He groans loudly and his hard cock jerks in Barry's throat. Barry's struggles weaken some when Hal stuffs his cock so deep Barry's nose is nestled in his pubes. 

"There we go," Hal says. He shakes Barry's head and groans at how tightly his throat clenches around him. Barry tries to shove off again and Hal lets him a little just so he can slam back down to the root and make Barry retch. His face is covered in tears and spit and his pussy is wetter than Hal has ever seen him probably from being so young. 

"You know, it wasn't as fun after the first time. Knowing you like it kinda takes away from the fun of raping you, huh?" he says. Barry glares up at him weakly. Hal starts fucking into his throat and Barry winces his eyes closed again. He's so small and Hal's cock so big, thrusting never gets any easier. He's tight enough that Hal can cum anyways. Barry's limper now but still conscious, weakly struggling for air, and Hal cums down his throat with a pleased groan. Barry chokes and sputters until it comes out of his nose unable to swallow with how deep Hal is in his throat and how thick he is. 

Hal pulls out and Barry gasps to breathe as he chokes on the spit and cum in his throat. His mouth is a mess with dripping fluids and his hips twitch helplessly in arousal. 

"You _prick_ ," Barry says. Hal licks his lips as he pulls Barry's shirt up further to see his drenched pussy. Barry swats him away. "Get away from me! I'm not playing with you, Hal. This is weird…" 

"You're the one that called me a pedophile. Maybe I just can't help myself, Bear," Hal says. He grabs Barry's knees and holds him in place as he gets down and kisses his wet pussy. Barry pushes at his head but he's too small and weak for it to matter. Hal licks his cute little clit and tastes his juices. 

"Stop…" Barry says. He grabs Hal's hair and squeezes his thighs around his head but there's nothing he can do to stop Hal. Hal licks and sucks his plump little pussy and he feels Barry's thighs tremble around him in pleasure. He's small and tight and Hal reaches down to stroke himself hard again in the meantime. It's easy with the anticipation of wrecking Barry's pussy. 

"Hal, don't…" Barry says. His voice is all raspy and scratchy from his throat raping but his moans are still so pretty. Hal plucks his thighs apart to look at his pretty pussy then holds him still to push a finger inside him. It goes in but just barely. He pushes it down to the knuckle and feels Barry's cute cervix. He strokes it and Barry tries to twist free with a pitiful moan. Hal pushes in a second finger and he whines.

"Oooo fuck, Bear, you're so fucking tight," Hal groans. He spreads his fingers and Barry's hips jerk. "I'm gonna break your little teen pussy with my cock, okay?" 

"No, Hal… you're too big. It's not gonna work," Barry pleads. Hal hums as he pulls Barry to the edge of the chair and rubs his cock against his pussy. Barry desperately tries to shove him off but it's useless. Hal smacks his cock against Barry's stomach teasingly and groans at how big his cock seems in comparison to him. 

"Damn, you might be right," Hal says. He prods his cock against Barry's pussy and Barry holds his hands against Hal's stomach trying to hold him back. "Just do your best to take me all, okay?" 

"Wait, Hal! Don't!" Barry says. Hal pushes his cock against Barry's pussy but he's so tight and wet it slips off. Barry's hips jump as his cock runs across his clit. Hal guides his cock back to his hole. 

"Whoops. Let's try that again. Stay still," Hal says. He holds his thumb on Barry's clit as he tries pushing in again and Barry squirms helplessly. Hal pushes forward until it finally starts slipping inside and Barry moans uncomfortably. The head pops inside and he cries out. Hal groans at the sight of how stretched Barry's pussy is around him. 

"Take it out!" Barry says. Hal pushes further in and Barry arches painfully. He's so tight it's a struggle getting more of his cock in. Hal rubs the bump in his stomach and groans as he feels himself through Barry's skin. 

"You know this is your fault, Bear. If you'd just have let me fuck you, we would've had time to stretch you properly," Hal says. He grips Barry's waist as he fucks the first two inches inside him. Barry squirms and his pussy clenches even tighter. 

"I'm sorry! Please take it out!" Barry says. Hal forces another inch in and Barry whines. 

"Then you had to go and tease me. I'm surprised you didn't get raped more as a kid," Hal says. He pushes deeper and groans at the bulge in his stomach. Barry puts his hand over the bulge like that's going to keep him from going deeper but it doesn't. He throws his head back. 

"It hurts! Stop Hal!" he cries. Hal bucks another inch in and Barry gasps painfully. 

"If it hurt, you wouldn't be this wet," Hal says. He rubs Barry's clit and Barry whines loudly. "I'm almost to your womb just relax and let me finish raping you." Barry squeezes his knees around Hal and winces his eyes closed. Hal keeps shoving his cock inside until the tip prods Barry's womb. Barry rasps loudly and looks down as he sees how deep Hal is inside him. The bulge is nearly to his belly button and stands out against his lean belly obscenely. He tries to catch his breath. 

"Look at that just a couple more inches. Good thing your little teen pussy is so stretchy. It's nice being young again, eh?" Hal says. He pushes his thumb down on Barry's womb and Barry squirms. 

"N-no… That's enough Hal… Just… cum already…" Barry begs. Hal shoves forward again and pushes his cock harder against Barry's cervix but it resists. 

"I'm already this far. I might as well rape your womb, too," he says. Barry squirms and tries to move away but even if Hal wasn't holding him down, he's just too tight to easily pull off Hal's cock. Hal groans when he clenches down though. He takes Barry's hips and holds him in place to forcibly stuff more of his cock in. Barry whimpers increasingly loud and claws at Hal's arms helplessly. Hal thrusts into him a couple times and then pushes hard until he feels his cock slip in deeper. 

"Hal! Stop!" Barry says. Hal groans as his cock is suddenly in Barry's snug little womb and Barry's breath catches so hard he falls silent. He stuffs his cock deeper into Barry's womb until the bulge in his stomach reaches just above his belly button and Hal's heavy balls are pressed against him. Barry trembles as he looks down, drool stuck to his mouth and tears in the corners of his eyes. 

"God, look at you. You look like a cheap cock sleeve," Hal says. He groans as he rubs himself through Barry's stomach. Barry whimpers and covers his face with his hands. Hal cums inside him and stuffs his womb with his hot seed and a groan. 

"Take it out… Hurts Hal..." Barry whispers. Hal fucks into him and makes him whine more. 

"Bet you never got that brush in you this deep," Hal says. He only softens a little before getting hard again and he starts fucking Barry in earnest. Barry's so tight he never really gets any looser and Hal can't fuck him very fast but he doesn't mind. He kisses Barry's messy mouth and Barry whimpers as Hal tongues him deep and wet. He's panting even more when Hal pulls off. 

"No more," he begs. "There's too much Hal please…" Hal strokes his little cum stuffed womb. 

"Your womb's clinging to me too tight, Bear, if I pull out before I cum I might pull the whole thing out," Hal says. Barry's lip trembles. "But if that's what you want…" 

"No…" Barry says. He whimpers as Hal fucks into him faster. "Please… just finish…"

"Finish what, Bear?" Hal asks. Barry covers his eyes again. 

"... Finish… raping my womb…" he says. Hal groans and fucks him faster still. 

"You can do better than that, Bear. You might have a teen body but you still have your perverted slut mind," Hal says. Barry blushes darkly. 

"... Hal…" he whimpers. 

"Come on, Bear, almost there. You want me finished, right?" he asks. Barry squirms. 

"Please Hal… finish ruining my tight teen pussy with your big cock…" he says. "Fill my virgin womb with your cum… you sick pedo…" Hal groans as he cums again and Barry's womb swells with it. Barry lets out a quiet sigh of relief. 

"Fuck, that was good. Okay, one more. You worked me up too much," Hal says. Barry's eyes widen as he starts fucking him again. 

"Hal no!" he says. He squirms again and tries to shove Hal off but Hal just grabs his head and forces him to stay still while he rapes his womb again. "Pedophile! Pervert! You sick bastard! Rapist!" 

"Really glad you sprung for that sound proofing," Hal says. He pushes his thumb into Barry's mouth and Barry glares at him. "Look how fucking swollen you are with my cum already. Does it feel good, Bear?" 

"Dirty kid fucker!" Barry says. Muffled by the finger.

"Don't be nasty," Hal says. "You'll get me riled up again." Barry nips his thumb but it doesn't do anything. Hal fucks him harder and faster until he finally cums again. Barry whines as he's filled further his belly obscenely swollen with Hal's seed now. He pouts as Hal catches his breath and strokes Barry's stomach. When he softens enough, he slowly pulls out as to not let any of his cum out. Barry whimpers when he pulls out of his womb and again when his still tight pussy doesn't want to let go of his cock. 

Barry's pretty little pussy is gaping a little now and a mess with his own cum and Hal's. Hal hadn't even realised how much Barry came during all of that. He spreads Barry's pussy with his fingers to see how stretched he is and then leans down to kiss his clit. Barry groans and Hal licks and sucks it until he cums again and then he licks all that up. Hal pets the swollen bump in his stomach. 

"You okay?" Hal asks. He pets Barry's hair now. Barry lets out an exhausted exhale but nods. 

"Yeah, I'm fine," he says. Hal brushes his hair back to kiss him and Barry hums happily. 

"Good. You had me worried there for a second," Hal says. Barry laughs.

"Making you think you're actually forcing yourself on me is what makes it fun," he says. Hal kisses him again deeper this time with enough tongue he can still taste himself. Barry grabs his cock and Hal groans. 

"I'm pretty tired now though. I'm gonna go lay down," Barry says. He strokes Hal more until his cock starts to stiffen again and he smirks. 

"If you get me hard again and leave me like this, I might just decide to rape you in your sleep," Hal says. Barry strokes him faster. 

"Don't even think about it. I'm already too sore and full of your cum you perverted pedo," he says. He stops jacking Hal off suddenly and moves out from under him leaving him rock hard. 

"You can't say no if you're sleeping," Hal says. He watches as Barry gets up, his legs weak, and he takes his filthy shirt off. The bump in his stomach makes Hal's cock twitch. 

"No Hal. Anymore and you might actually ruin my dirty little teen pussy with your meaty cock," Barry says. He reaches down to rub his stretched pussy with his fingers and Hal drools at the sight of his cum starting to roll down the inside of his thighs. Barry smirks at him before he walks to his bedroom. 

Hal waits until he's sure Barry is asleep before following him to rape him again. 


End file.
